Firebird: Current Objectives
Party (Global) -Prevent Lunos's re-ascension to godhood. -Locate the remaining volumes of the History of Drakehome. -Locate additional members of the Seekers and see what knowledge they can offer. -Investigate the organized crime ring known as the Merchant’s Companion. -Plumb the depths of the draconic Sanctums. -Can Cedari be saved? Party (Regional) Ahdni'daht -Most business here seems resolved. Check in with Ganstreilasz to see how the snow elves are progressing, possible. Al Thelsar -Investigate the apparent quarantine on the city of Lockhearth. (Interrupted by Lunos and Black Dragons) -Yeah, about that, just kick the goddamn door in (Failed) -Investigate rumors of an illegal slave trading ring. Al Doroch -Investigate the widespread stillbirths. Selan -The Merchant's Companion seems to be based here, but it has strong local opposition from LaMarque's "adventuring supply" company. Information to be had? Kranth -One of Antenoria von Strahl's former adventuring companions, Klaram, seemed to indicate an inter-clan war quietly brewing. Elthanas -Silvia and Lark's Hella Funtime Forest Adventures The Riftlands -The rifts seem to be delivering ''people ''more than random objects, lately. Something may be up. The Everplains -Check. The Tsaressan - Rheina -Find a cure for Heivour -What is Ralden hiding? Fyost -Investigate the ancient illithid city of Syoroth. -??? Lakov -Explore the world outside of the Riftlands. -Search for his old companions. Heijastus -Continue to build the legend of the Knight of Night. -Secret plan achieved. -Assemble kobolds -Make friends and influence people. Avoid killing, aim for conversion. Donate to people affected by our actions. -Deliver Thornhill home. Free him from service. Make him wise up. Straighten up. Fly right. Don't do drugs. Drink your milk. Stay in school. -Propose the Panic Project to Ardenn/any people in power who might be interested. -Develop Anti-nuke: Bomb of Permanent Endure Elements. -Redetermine plot relevance Ravien -Advance the objectives of the Elan Council. Berinth -A vocal opponent of yours from Camara's tribe is abroad in Al Doroch, seemingly amnesic. What happened? -''Trouble in Stormholde again. Look into it with the others for Gan. '' -''Stillbirths still going on. I'm blaming it on the death god, but we better check that out before long. '' -''Vinur minn's got a very good ring to it. I'll keep an eye out for things for Fraômur and bring them when I drop by again. '' ''-Got a necklace for C. Odds are slim of running into her again, but given what's happened lately, I'd say screw that because anything goes. '' -''Really, Elan Council? You haven't heard of me? Time to start some wild rumors--and hey, some might be true! '' Edward -Further the influence of the Metal on Alterra. -Break the planar lock on the Plane of Metal. -Defeat the remaining members of Disford's band in Bards' Duels. -Find out how to pluck that goddamn bird to get my friend back. Lizadette -Be friends with Rheina. Silvia -Aforementioned Hella Funtime Forest Adventures Moondraught -Lots of people just died, a lot of them probably left orphans. Find out as much as possible about what happened, and found an orphanage for the unfortunate children. Also see about finding a therapist or two to help them deal with the loss- as well as any adults who were hit particularly hard in the feels. -Mourn Krehk No time for that, try not to let feels happen, keep self busy. -Meet new people, adventure, become a better enchantress, and help more people. Category:METAGAAAAME? Category:Firebird